What About
by Chibi-Hotaru
Summary: This is a 2xH songfic to "What About" by Janet Jackson. And if it has some anonymous stuff on the top of the page, just ignore it cause i have no idea how it got there. Read and Review!


We walked on the beach Marisa Rani Sakura Sharma Normal Marisa Rani Sakura Sharma 2 155 2001-11-08T15:39:00Z 2001-11-08T15:39:00Z 5 981 5594 46 11 6869 9.3821 

      ~What About~

AN: This a songfic to "What About" by Janet Jackson.  It's in Hilde's POV.  It's a little dark.  You've been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Gundam Wing.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_We walked on the beach_

_One moon lit night_

_He held my hand in his_

_He kissed it and said_

_I wanna spend my life with you_

_I want you for my wife_

_Just then I thought_

    Duo and I walked on the white sand beach.  It was a lonely night but a peaceful one…so far.  I had to tell Duo though… I had to tell him that I was fed up with the way he was acting.  I couldn't take it anymore.  Duo then took my hand and kissed it. 

"Hilde…will you be my wife…"

    I love him but then…     

_What about the times you lied to me_

_What about the times you said no one would want me_

_What about all the shit you've done to me_

_What about that _

_What about that_

_What about the times you yelled at me_

_What about the times I cried_

_You wouldn't even hold me_

_What about those things_

_What about that_

_What about that_

    I thought about the times he came home late drunk.  I would wait for him because I was worried.  I would ask him…

Flashback 

"Duo, where were you?  I've been so worried."

"It's none of your fucking business!"  he yelled in a slurred voice.

    I was stunned.

 "Duo your drunk again!  What the hell is your problem?  Why are you doing this to yourself?!" 

"God dammit!  Stop nagging at me.  I don't even know why I live with a bitch like you!  You're just a person that can cook and clean that's why!"

    Duo started to stomp toward me and I backed away but he was too quick.  First he punched in the face.  Blood started to trickle on the corners of my mouth.  As I was getting up he slammed me back down on the ground.

"Duo please s-stop." I pleaded.

"URG!"

    This time he knocked me in the gut.  Half the place I couldn't feel where he was punching me anymore.  The sharpest pain I felt was the things he said to me and the fact that he was beating me to a bloody pulp. 

"D-duo please."

    My tears started to mix with the blood on my face. After he was done he walked out of the house again leaving me there…to rot.

            End of flashback

_I took a pause_

_And then a deep sigh_

_He looked right into my eyes_

_As he said_

_I know I didn't say somethin' wrong_

_I didn't have the courage to say_

_But then I thought_

    I looked down at my feet and dug my toes in the sand nervously.  He looked at me with his deep violet eyes in confusion.

"Hilde…I love you.  Haven't I proved that to you?" 

    I didn't know what to do.  I didn't want to lose him, but was all the pain worth it?  I love him but love only goes so far…right?  I don't have the strength to tell him about those painful nights.  

_What about the times you hit my face_

_What about the times you kept on when I said _

_No more please_

_What about those things_

_What about that _

_What about that oh_

_What about the times you shamed me_

_What about the times you said you didn't fuck her_

_She only gave you head_

_What about that _

What about that Flashback 

    I was waiting for Duo again.  I knew he was at the bar and was going to come home drunk, but when he walked through the door I didn't expect what I saw.  He had his arm around the waste of a woman with a ridiculously high skirt and an incredibly small top showing as much as she could.  I didn't know what to say or do.  I was complete shock.

"Who's she?" the woman said in a ditsy manner.

"Oh just someone who lives here but she doesn't matter."

    Duo and the woman started heading for his bedroom when I grabbed his arm.  He sneered.  He punched me, slamming hard into the wall.  I last thing I heard was the slut giggling before I went unconscious.

    I had woke up before Duo the next morning with a massive migraine.  By this time the slut had left.  I was going to tell him that I'm going to leave him for what he has done to me.  I walked in the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  I had a big bluish purple bruise on my left cheek.  I touched it gently.  I was so depressed.  How could he do this to me?  I walked make into the kitchen to find Duo there.  He had his usual big smile on.

"Duo, we need to talk." I said.

"About what babe?"

"About this." I said pointing to the bruise. "How could you do this to me?  And then sleep with another woman?!" I cried.

"What are you talking about?  Hilde you probably fell off the bed last night or something.  And that woman didn't mean anything.  I was drunk."

"Duo, how could I fell off the bed when I slept on the floor.  Or should I say was unconscious on the floor.  And if you new you were drunk don't go to the bar anymore!"

"Hilde I'm sorry.  I love you. Please…give me one more chance."

"…Ok…"

    I'm such a fool.

End of flashback 

_Don't wanna live my life in misery_

_Don't tell me you did it cause you love me_

_I don't believe_

_I sick and tired_

_Your deceptive games_

_Wonder where_

_You have been_

_ Can't live wondern'_

    Every night started to become like that.  Same thing, different women.  This time was it.  No matter what I was going to leave.  I can't keep it in anymore.  This time I won't be played for a fool.

_My heart was poundin'_

_But the time had come_

To stop lettin' my whisperin' heart control me 

_And tellin' my screamin' mind what to do_

_I looked him straight in the eyes_

_And then I said_

    I took my hand away from his and backed away from him.  I looked him straight in the face and clenched my fists.  Now was the time…this is it.

_What about the times you lied to me_

_What about the times you said no one would want me_

_What about all the shit you've done to me_

_What about that _

_What about that_

_What about the times you yelled at me_

_What about the times I cried_

_You wouldn't even hold me_

_What about those things_

_What about that_

_What about that oh_

_What about the times you hit my face_

_What about the times you kept on when I said _

_No more please_

_What about those things_

_What about that _

_What about that oh_

_What about the  times you shamed me_

_What about the times you said you didn't fuck her_

_She only gave you head_

_What about that _

_What about that_

"Duo I love you but you're not the same person I fell in love with.  You come home night drunk; you beat me, and then sleep with other women!  Sorry isn't going to work this time."

"Hilde give me another chance!  I'm ready to make a commitment." He pleaded.

"Your chance is over.  I can't take your behavior anymore.  You don't even realize what you have done.  You haven't proved shit.  I'm sorry…sorry for you."

    I walked away and didn't look back.

"Hilde…" Duo whispered and fell to his knees.

    It was his turn to cry.

AN: So what did you think?  Don't kill me that I made them break up.  Who knows maybe I can make a sequel.  Please review and tell me.


End file.
